The Kidnapping
by LostGirlJess
Summary: This is about Alan and Scott Tracey, when they are kidnapped can the others help


Alan was walking outside on the beach of Tracey Island as he felt something coming over him, as he felt a pain in his head "No! that hurts" cried Alan as high as his voice could yell, Scott Alan's oldest brother was on his morning run and heard his youngest brother's cries from the beach "Alan!" cried Scott as he ran as fast as he could to his youngest brother who was sitting in the sand holding his head

"Alan, whats wrong?" said Scott as he picked Alan up "Its Its" Alan started to say when they heard a laughter they remembered, "he was trying to say its the HOOD" said the man stepping out, Scott and Alan saw it was the Hood "uh how did you get here" said Scott after he pressed a button on his watch after stepping in front of Alan still holding his head in pain

Jeff was in his office when he saw the recorder light flashing on his speaker, that turned on, Jeff had made it able to record any of them by a switch on their watches, just then he heard a voice he knew it was Scott "uh how did you get here", then a man voice speak "It was easy, as I disabled the intruder alert with my disabler", Jeff knew the voice as the HOOD

"Scott help"cried Alan as one of the HOOD's henchmen was now holding Alan, "Alan" cried Scott as he turned around "let him go!" cried Scott before falling to the ground "I just wanted Alan, but now I don't want anyone to find out so grab both and go" said the HOOD

Jeff herd everything,"I just wanted Alan, but now I don't want anyone to find out so grab both and go" as it faded he herd Scott and Alan called out "No! let us go" before it went dead, Jeff knew he had to do something so he press the button on his speaker "Virgil, Gordon, I need you both in my office now!" called Jeff as they raced into the office "Dad, whats wrong" said Virgil "I'll tell you in a sec, first come in John" said Jeff "Thunderbird 5 here, Dad were's Scott and Alan" said John looking around the room

"Scott and Alan are in trouble, I have a recording on my speaker" said Jeff and pressed a button on his speaker and the voices started, "uh how did you get here" said Scott,"It was easy, as I disabled the intruder alert with my disabler" said the Hood, after a few seconds "Scott help"cried Alan, "Alan" called Scott, a another second "let him go!" cried Scott and another second I just wanted Alan, but now I don't want anyone to find out so grab both and go" said the HOOD, "No! let us go" called Alan and Scott together before it went blank , John looked at the group, "uh I think I can tracked the watches they have from up here" said John "do it and report what you find back, John" said Jeff

"lets get going Gordon" said Virgil as they started to move to Thunderbird 2 silo, "Boys, we don't know were they are right now, you can't just fly off"said Jeff "but dad we just can't do nothing" said Virgil, "yeah!"said Gordon, "but I know he's got your brothers, but he mite hurt them if he see's you coming" said Jeff, if he hurts them I'll hurt him" said Virgil "me to" said Gordon

"Jeff, come in" called Lady Penelope from FB1, back on Tracey Island "Dad its Lady Penelope's picture" said Gordon "right" said Jeff as he switched on her picture "Jeff, I'm calling to let you know that the Hood's escaped again"said Lady Penelope, "we already know that Lady Penelope, he's kidnapped Scott and Alan from the island" said Jeff, "right then i'll keep an eye out, if I find out anything, I'll call you, Jeff don't worry, we'll find them " said Lady Penelope

In an old warehouse Scott woke to find his hands chain up behind him, and Alan also chained up, "Alan, wake up" called Scott "uh! were are we Scott" cried Alan "looks like some sort of warehouse, Alan" said Scott, Alan's head started to hurt again, "Scott its the HOOD, he's coming in" cried Alan in pain, Scott was able to tap on his tracker on his watch and was able to just reach Alan's watch to turned on Alan's tracker, "Alan, I got our trackers on and sending it to John, Alan I won't let him hurt you" said Scott

John was on Thunderbird 5 when the tracker went on, beep, beep, beep, "its the watch signal" said John as he raced to the control desk, "now to scan in on it, uh its from some old warehouses in London but I don't know witch "said John, as he turned to contact his dad "Thunderbird 5 to Tracey Island,Thunderbird 5 to Tracey Island come in" said John

"Dad its John's picture, its flashing "said Virgil, as Jeff switched on John's picture "John we read you"said Jeff "I got a signal from their watches, Dad" said John "where is it coming from" asked Gordon "some old warehouses in London" said John "can we go, now Dad" asked Virgil "alright then, be-careful boys" said Jeff

as Virgil and Gordon had gone down to Thunderbird 2 silo, Jeff called Lady Penelope, "Lady Penelope come in, Lady Penelope come in" said Jeff "I'm here, Jeff, any news" said Lady Penelope, "John traced them to some old warehouses in London , but we don't know which one they in, can you check it out for us, let Virgil and Gordon know witch one their in"said Jeff, "right Jeff, we're on it" said Lady Penelope

Mullion came in after the HOOD, "take them were leaving this place, its been found" ordered the HOOD as Mullion grabbed Alan "Scott" called Alan, "Alan" cried Scott as a sack was tossed over Alan and then carried out to a van, but before they could return to get Scott they saw to people looking around the warehouses

Lady Penelope and Parker had found the warehouses "this looks like the place, Parker" said Lady Penelope "right malady, should we send the deal-tales to the boys" said Parker "no you check around, I'll do it" said Lady Penelope, "right malady" said Parker as he set off

"Lady Penelope to Thunderbird 2, come in Virgil" said Lady Penelope "Thunderbird 2 here, Lady Penelope" said Virgil "we found the warehouses, Parker is checking it out" said Lady Penelope, "Right, were about's Lady Penelope?" asked Virgil, "North East of your position" said Lady Penelope "Lady Penelope tell Virgil to move fast they know something is up, they just tossed a sack into a van and it was moving" said Parker

Virgil and Gordon had heard Parker over Lady Penelope speaker, when John spoke "there is a watch signal coming from the van now and one still in the second warehouse, from your position Lady Penelope" "Virgil, Parker already headed over there to check it out" said Lady Penelope

but when she said that she saw Thunderbird 2 fly over head, inside "Gordon, I want you to lower a rope and head down" said Virgil "right Virgil" said Gordon opening the bottom and lowing the rope and carefully climbing down the rope

Inside Scott was trying to brake his chain to get to Alan as Mullion came back inside with the HOOD "bring him" said the HOOD, but Mullion put a gun to Scott's head "I don't want any tricks" said the HOOD as Scott walked outside after being unchained from the wall but his arms still chained together, once outside they saw Thunderbird 2 flying over top of the warehouse they just came out of

"Virgil, three just came out of the warehouse, and one of them looks like Scott " said Gordon as he swung down the rope "how does it look Gordon" asked Virgil "not good, Scott has got a gun to his head, Virgil" said Gordon, "stay out of sight, Gordon, and keep your gun on you" said Virgil "I see a bush, I'll hide behind that, I'll help Scott from there" said Gordon

they had Scott near the van when they had a shot at them, "who did that?" said the Hood, during the confusion Scott found his chance to escape, he dove into the near by bushes, but the HOOD got into the van and drove off with Alan in the van still

when Scott came out of the bushes when Virgil landed Thunderbird 2, "we need to go after Alan, I said I will look after him and he wouldn't get hurt" said Scott worried about Alan, as Virgil, Gordon, Lady Penelope and Parker came over to him "Alan's tracker still on, scott, I'm still tracking it " said John over the watch, "don't worry Scott we'll get him back, safe and sound" said Virgil cutting the chain, Scott tapped his watch and Thunderbird 1 took off from bace to him

at an old mine, The HOOD had Alan trapped, with a bomb nearby "Mullion chain him to that rock " said the HOOD , Alan looked scared as Mullion switched the bomb on before leaving after the HOOD , "I need to call my brothers but how" said Alan to himself forgetting he still had his tracker on

Scott was now in his Thunderbird outfit and in his Thunderbird, "thanks for the help Lady Penelope" said Scott "your welcome Scott, do you want me to call your dad on deal-tales thats happening" said Lady Penelope "that ok, John's already doing that" said Scott switching his own tracker off so it was easier to track Alan without his showing

"Thunderbird 5 to base, Thunderbird 5 to base, come in Dad" said John "John this is base, how things going on the mission, how the boys?" said Jeff "Virgil and Gordon have got Scott, back save and sound with the help of Lady Penelope and Parker, but Alan still in the HOOD's clutches dad" said John, Jeff looked down at a photo of Alan "Dad, I'm still tracking Alan from his watch, Scott and the others will bring him home, he'll be fine" said John, "I know tell Scott were he is, John when you find him" said Jeff

Alan's tracker stopped moving as they were talking "Alan's tracker slowed down" said John "where is he son?" asked Jeff , "an old mine, and the mine looks like its unstable, I have to call Scott, don't worry their will bring Alan, home dad" said John

Scott was flying thunderbird 1 when John called "Scott your getting close, Alan's at an old mine only now 50 minutes from your position Scott" said John "whats the mine like John " asked Gordon from Thunderbird 2 with Virgil, "uh really bad it looks like it could fall down any day now"said John, "Right then Virgil and Gordon, you guys have the mining gear and the mole packed right " asked Scott , "yeah, but we're still 55 minutes away, Scott" said Virgil, "ok Virgil, I'm going ahead to see how bad it is, but I'll go ahead if needed" said Scott

Inside the mine, Alan heard the engine of Thunderbird 1 and knew his brothers were coming to find him, outside Scott had landed Thunderbird 1 onto the ground and saw the mine ahead of him "Scott how does it look?" said Gordon "uh, I have a feeling Alan needs help now" said Scott "we're only 5 minutes away Scott" said Virgil "yeah wait for us, Scott" said Gordon

their dad was listening from base and John from Thunderbird 5, their dad spoke up "Scott you should wait for your brothers" said Jeff "but dad, I have a feeling that Alan needs help now" said Scott "you need to follow the rules, and wait for your brothers" said Jeff "I'm going in dad, John can you tell Virgil and Gordon" said Scott "Dad let him, go to check it out, I'll tell Virgil and Gordon" said John, "fine then, but any trouble get straight out and wait for help" said Jeff

Scott put on his mining gear and walked inside to the mine slowly, "John to Thunderbird 2 come in" said John "Thunderbird 2 here, whats up John" said Virgil "Scott's gone ahead to check the mine" said John "tell Scott, were about there" said Virgil "Uh Scott's gone inside, but he'll get you if needed" said John

Inside Alan was trying to brake his binds as the bomb was counting down, "Alan where are you?" called Scott, Alan heard Scott call out "Scott down here, I need you fast, there is a bomb in here with me" cried Alan

Scott heard Alan's cry and got scared as Virgil's voice called from Scott's watch "were outside Scott" said Virgil "we need the bomb gear their's a bomb down here" said Scott as he stumbled onto Alan's position and saw the bomb " and come quick" yelled Alan still tied up to the rock

Virgil turned to Gordon "Gordon get the mining gear and bomb disabler " said Virgil "I have it already Virgil and the chain cutter in case if needed" said Gordon passing it to Virgil

Scott was now by Alan's side "I'm scared Scott" said Alan with a shaky voice, "everything's going to be fine Alan, Virgil and Gordon on their way with the bomb disabler" said Scott as he looked at Alan and Scott started to tug at the chain "oh! you mean were here" said Gordon as Scott turned his head to see Gordon and Virgil "Gordon you give Scott the chain cutter and then help me with this bomb" said Virgil "right Virgil" said Gordon

Gordon passed Scott the chain cutter and whispered in Alan's ear "everything's going to be fine" before walking to Virgil and helping with the bomb, Scott was cutting the chain slowly so not to hurt Alan, Alan started to get shaky and jumpy from seeing the count down "Alan sit still sprout, its going to be fine" said Scott to Alan to settled him down, before finishing cutting the chains

"we stopped the bomb Scott" said Virgil "good Virgil, I've almost got Alan free" said Scott cutting the chain on his feet last, Virgil and Gordon looked at Alan shaking after being chain in the mine, by the HOOD

once Alan was free he tried to get up, "hold it Alan" said Virgil walking over to him, "I want to check your ok first" continued Virgil, "John, can you tell dad we have Alan and he's safe, and we're on our way back" said Scott, "ok Scott, I will" said John

"Jeff, the HOOD's been captured by the police" said Lady Penelope "that's great, I'll let the boys know when they get home" said Jeff, just then John's picture flashed "I'll call you back Lady Penelope, John's calling" said Jeff "alright Jeff" said Lady Penelope signing off as Jeff switched on John's picture "John whats wrong" said Jeff "uh nothing wrong, just letting you know that all four are heading back, now they have Alan safe and heading out of the mine" said John

Virgil had Alan lying on one of the medical beds in Thunderbird 2 with Gordon watching over him as they flew back to Tracey Island, "Scott, tell dad we'll be there in 5 minutes" said Virgil "right Virgil" said Scott landing in Thunderbird 1 silo

Scott got Jeff after landing, "Dad they are just about here with Alan" said Scott "how is Alan? Scott" said Jeff, "uh, a little shaken, but fine" said Scott, as he didn't want to scare his father how Alan really was, as Thunderbird 2 landed in the silo

Virgil walked out of Thunderbird 2 to his father and Scott, "I'm going to take Alan to the medical bay for a check up, Scott I want to give you a quick look over to" said Virgil, "I'm fine,Virg" said Scott, "Scott, I want you to get checked out, thats an order" ordered Jeff as Gordon wheeled a medical bed out with Alan sitting on it, as the group saw Alan shaking and Jeff walked to Alan "its ok son, your home now" said Jeff

as Virgil got a second medical bed out "Scott hop on" said Virgil "I can walk" said Scott, but saw his dad glare over to him, so Scott hopped on to the bed and was taken to the medical bay after Alan

Inside the medical bay, Virgil looked at his two brothers on the beds, then gave Scott a full look over and saw a few small cuts and one big one down his arm, "ok Scott, you need stitches for that arm" said Virgil as he cleaned the small cuts on his body, "ok Virg" said Scott as he could see Alan shaking still on his bed while Virgil stitched Scott up and then put it into a cast and medical sling, "Scott I want you to stay in the medical bay for the next 24 hours, so I can make sure thats all thats wrong with you" said Virgil, "yes doc" said Scott with a sheepish grin on his face as his arm was held up in the medical sling hanging off a pole next to his bed

then Virgil walked to Alan, "how are you going sprout" asked Virgil, as he got the X-ray machine and put it over him "uh, little better Virg" said Alan looking at him, then at Scott with a small smile, before Virgil lay Alan down on a board and took some X-rays and then put Alan back on his bed, looks like some small bruising on your ribs sprout from the chains being so tight on you" said Virgil

Virgil looked at Alan's arms next to see cuts as well , "I'll have to fix those cuts sprout" said Virgil as he cleaned and stitched both arms after putting both in casts and in the medical slings and wrapped Alan's middle slowly "now I want you to get some rest sprout" said Virgil "I'll check both of you tomorrow

the day came quick as Virgil and their dad both came to check on them, "hi boys how are you coping" asked Jeff, "uh, better, dad" said Alan smiling at Scott "yeah! better" said Scott as Virgil checked on Alan

"looks like your better Alan, but one of your casts has to stay on for a day or two still" said Virgil and looked over at Scott " same thing goes to you Scott"

"Scott, Alan, you can't go on missions till Virgil says its ok" said Jeff "thats right dad" said Virgil putting them in slings, but one of Alan's arms had healed over night so he had one arm in a sling now, but Alan middle was still wrapped up to

as they walked out to see Tin Tin, Brains Fermat and Gordon waiting to see them and smiling at them, that they were ok now they were back with their family and will soon be back on the team, in a few weeks

the end


End file.
